(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as a printer and a copying machine, which form an image formed by developer onto a recording medium such as paper, a fixing device fixes an unfixed image on the recording medium. There are known fixing devices including a rotatable fixing roller, an endless fixing belt that rotates in contact with the fixing roller, and a pressing member that contacts the fixing belt from the back side and presses a surface of the fixing belt against the fixing roller so as to form a fixing portion (pressing portion) through which a fixing object passes.